The present invention relates generally to the field of computer security, and more particularly to network device authentication.
Computer security refers to the protection from theft, damage, or disruption of computer systems and networks, including hardware, software, and the data those systems store or access. Computer security strives to minimize risks in computer systems, reduce threats to computer systems through deterrence, prevent threats against computer systems, detect any threats against computer systems, and provide recovery mechanisms if the computers systems are compromised.
The proliferation of embedded computing devices in everyday objects has enabled unparalleled connectivity of devices, including electronics, software, sensors, and actuators, among others, in computer networks. The term Internet of Things (“IoT”) is used to refer to this dynamic network of globally connected things, entities, devices, items, or objects. As such, IoT can include, without limitation, a company or enterprise in which numerous items are communicatively interconnected such as computers, mobile devices (e.g., phones, laptops or tablets), lighting and climate control systems, cars or other vehicles and “smart” appliances (e.g., refrigerators, televisions) where some or all of those devices can be controlled or interacted with remotely.